benchfandomcom_he-20200214-history
יושבי הספסלים Wiki
thumb יושבי הספסלים יושבי הספסלים- '''"יושבי הספסלים" הנו ארגון מחתרתי שהוקם במפקדה בשנת 2013. הארגון כולל 6 חברים אנונימיים ממקומות שונים בארץ אשר יוצר רצף טריטוריאלי ממישור החוף הדרומי ועד גוש דן והשרון. הקמת הארגון וחשיפתו הארגון הוקם לראשונה באופן רשמי במפקדה בשנת 2013, אם כי יש עדויות שהיה קיים עוד קודם אך במתוכנת מצומצמת יותר. הארגון יצא לאור בפעם הראשונה ב30 ליולי 2013 כאשר שלט הופיע על שלט "נקמה" בו צוין אחד משמותיהם של חברי הכנופיה. הדבורה ושלט החשיפה' כאמור הארגון חשף את עצמו לראשונה על גבי שלט שהוצג מעל גופה של דבורה בשלט נכתב: "זה סופו של כל מי שמנסה לעקוץ את שוסטריני הגדול". עם חץ שמופנה מטה לעבר דבורה מחוצה. 'חברים' לרשימה של חברי "יושבי הספסלים" לא הרבה ידוע על חברי "יושבי הספסלים" '"שוסטריני הגדול " -''' הוותיק ביותר בארגון, מראשי מקימי הארגון ביחד עם "קדמיניו הקטן" ו"קולה". שוסטריני הגדול היה השני שהותקף באופן פומבי ושרד את ניסיון ההתנקשות של דבורה והיחיד ששמו מופיע בפומבי מבין כל חברי הארגון. שוסטריני מייצג את מישור החוף הדרומי בקטע הראשון של הרצף, ההשארה שמודבר בעיר אשקלון. "קדמיניו הקטן" -''' בן התשחורת של החבורה, אסטרטג בחסד עליון ויד ימינו של שוסטריני. למרות היותו "צעיר" מפגין קדמיניו ניסיון ואופי של ותיק אמיתי ולכן מוערך מאוד ע"י הארגון ומשמש כיד ימינו של שוסטריני הגדול. קדמיניו היה הראשון שהותקף במופמבי, הוא ניצל מתקיפת נינג'ה של זחל שהסווה את עצמו לגבעול וניסה לעלות על מכנסיו של קדמיניו ולתקוף אותו. כמו כן קדמיניו מפורסם בזיכרון הצילומי שלו ובהבקעת שערים ממצבים בלתי הגיוניים. קדמיניו מייצג את גוש דן ברצף, ההשארה כי מדובר בעיר ת"א. '"קידו" AKA "קולה"-' קולה, שני רק לשוסטריני הגדול מבחינת ותק ואחד מחלוצי הארגון. קולה ידוע בחיבתו הרבה למשקה השחור ומכאן כינויו. קולה היה זה שנקם בדבורה ומחץ אותה ללא רחמים עם הנעל הצבאית וע"י כך הפגין את מדיניות "הספסלים" לכל הנוגע באיומים על חברי הארגון. קולה, אשר ניחן ביכולות טכניות כאבירות, הוא גם הראשון שמצא וידע על "הספסל הסודי" שמיקומו ידוע רק לשלושה מחברי הארגון. ההשארות הן שמקומו ברצף הוא ראש העין. '"מאסטר רושי"-' חבר נוסף בארגון, ידוע במראהו הקשוח ובמשפטי העל שלו. ללא ספק החבר עם היציאות הכי גדולות וחזקות בארגון. גם הוא שייך, לפי הערכות זרות, למישור החוף הדרומי בייצוגו את העיר אשדוד. '"גלילאו"-' הצלע הנשית הראשונה בחבורה. לא הרבה ידוע על גלילאו, פרט לעובדה שהיא חכמה וכככל הנראה מייצגת מושב לא מוכר בדרום ברצף הטריטוריאלי. '"BADGOAT"-' הצלע הנשית השנייה בארגון. בצעירותה הודרכה ע"י שוסטריני ו"שה-ג'ה " שפרש לחופשי מהארגון לפני כשנה. "בדגואט" ידועה באינטליגנציה גבוהה מאוד וללא ספק מוערכת ע"י חברי הארגון למרות שממעטת להגיע למפגשים. עפ"י גורמים זרים מיקומה של "בדגואט" ברצף הוא הוד השרון. אויבים' 'דבורה - הראשונה שהצליחה לתקוף את אחד מחברי הארגון הבכירים - שוסטריני הגדול, נסיון תקיפה שעלה לה בחייה. נמחצה למוות באכזריות ע"י קולה. 'זחל - 'זחל היה הראשון שניסה לתקוף את בכירי החבורה אך כשל לאחר ששוסטריני שם לב למתקפת הנינג'ה שביצע על קדמיניו. לא ידוע מה עלה בגורל זחל. הספסלים' הספסלים במפקדה הם מקומות המפגש של החבורה: ספסל נפוץ - אחד מבין רבים, נפוץ מאוד,לרב מתיישבים עליו. ספסל המלכות - הספסל הנשגב ביותר והאיכותי ביותר, מקום המפגש המועדף על הארגון. הספסל הסודי - נמצא לראשונה ע"י קולה, מיקומו ידוע רק לקולה, שוסטריני וגלילאו לאחר שקולה חלק עמם את המידע על מיקומו. 'ציטוטים' "...ספסל המלכות הוא לא מלכותי בלי הנסיך שלו''" - שוסטריני הגדול "...נקמתי בדבורה והרגתי אותה עם הנעל הצבאית" - קולה "בואו לספסלים" - קדמיניו הקטן "התחפשתי לדבורה בפורים, עקצתי אותו, עכשיו זה הופיע, הכל מתוכנן" - קדמיניו הקטן "למה חתמתי!?" - קולה "בים בם בם הקטר נשבר" - מאסטר רושי "השישי לשישי" - ''שוסטריני הגדול / קדמיניו הקטן "אוווווווווווווווו מה נשמע? הא הא הא הא ...איפה גר? ת"א אווווווו הא הא קרוב זה''...." - מולה "ביונסה לא" - קדמיניו הקטן / שוסטריני הגדול "גם אם תיקח חמור ותקשור אותו 7 שנים הוא יהיה רס"ן" - קדמיניו הקטן "if you want to be the king of your jungle you better be roaring like a lion!" - שוסטריני הגדול גלריה הרצף.jpg|הרצף מוקף בעיגול מפה-אזורים.jpg|אזורים G014-picnic-bench.jpg|ספסל עץ See also העוקצים יושבי הספסלים 2.0